


White Lies

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Ratings: R, Sexual Content, Wizarding Games 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna tries to cheer up Ginny, but struggles with her own demons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Written for the Character Lottery at HD_Writers. Story is Luna-centered.

“Hello?” Luna said dreamily as she entered the Hospital Ward. “Are you awake?”

 

“Yeah,” Ginny muttered silently. “But my ankle still bloody hurts. If I ever come across that Death Eater again…”

 

“Karma,” Luna said airily. “Just believe in karma.”

 

“Karma doesn’t heal my ankle,” Ginny snapped.

 

Luna ignored her friend’s sneer and took a small package out of her bag.

 

“This is for you,” Luna said as she gave the package to Ginny.

 

Luna looked hopefully as Ginny unwrapped the present.

 

“It’s an onion,” Ginny said as she took the lid off the small, black box.

 

“No, it’s a Heliopath’s egg,” Luna explained. “It has the power to extract suppressed sadness.”

 

“Oh, Luna,” Ginny whispered as tears started to flow down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“See, it’s working already,” Luna said with a broad smile. “Don’t be, Ginny. I understand.”

 

“You do?” Ginny said.

 

“It’s Michael, isn’t it?” Luna said. “I knew it still hurts.”

 

“Michael?” Ginny exclaimed. “I dumped _him_ , remember? No, it’s…it’s about Harry.”

 

Luna felt a shiver running through her body. She had expected that it would come to this. She tried to keep a straight face and forced a smile.

 

“What about him?” Luna said casually.

 

“I’m so worried,” Ginny whispered, while looking at Hermione’s bed. She was still unconscious. “He’s obviously avoiding us.  I want to help him. He doesn’t have to cope with Sirius’ death alone.”

 

Luna noticed the soft tone in Ginny’s voice as she talked about Harry. She still loved him. Luna knew that Ginny only used Dean as a diversion. She tried to forget Harry, but her feelings for him were way too strong.  Luna sighed heavily as she thought about what happened earlier that day.

 

Her roommates had stolen her clothes again, and she started to look for them on the second floor. When she noticed her red shoes lying behind a suit of armour, she heard a strange noise coming from one of the classrooms. She slowly crept towards the door as she believed to recognize the call of a Dabberblimp. She nearly fainted as she saw Harry bending over one of the tables. He was stark naked and most important not alone. Draco Malfoy stood behind him, and Luna realised what he was doing.  Harry moaned loudly as Malfoy took him from behind, encouraging him with filthy words.   Luna wanted to leave, but her legs wouldn’t move. There was something wrong.  It wasn’t wrong that Harry was having sex with a man, but why on earth with Malfoy, whose father nearly killed them at the Ministry of Magic. Maybe Malfoy had bewitched him, or Nargles had taken over his mind.  Or maybe…

 

Thank Merlin it didn’t take long before Malfoy cried out and quickly disconnected himself from Harry. He slapped Harry’s buttocks harshly, before leaving the classroom. Luna jumped behind one of the suits of armour, so he wouldn’t notice her. 

 

When she made sure Malfoy was out of sight, she walked towards the classroom. Harry was dressing himself and sobbing loudly. The sound of Harry’s unbearable pain broke Luna’s heart. She entered the room, walked towards her friend and pulled him into a hug. There were no questions asked.  He cried, and Luna tried the best she could to comfort him. It was an impossible task.

 

“Luna?”

 

Luna looked up and saw Ginny looking at her with a surprised look on her face.

 

“I’m sorry,” Luna whispered. “Nargles.”

 

“Right,” Ginny said. “Do you think Harry’s going to be alright?”

 

“Of course he is,” Luna lied as she pulled Ginny into a hug.  She bit her lip as Ginny sobbed on her shoulder. “Of course he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the (incredibly fast) beta-check! <3


End file.
